Time
by Dargellen
Summary: As pessoas falam tanto em tempo, como se ele curasse tudo. Mas ele também destrói, também corrói, também separa e muda as pessoas.  O tempo que traz é o mesmo que leva.  Leva momentos, lembranças, amigos e amores. O tempo tem pressa. Por isso é importante aproveitar e saber valorizar.  Há tempo para tudo, exceto para ser desperdiçado. Eu demorei a perceber isso.
1. One Time

**One day.**

Naraku havia sido derrotado e a Joia de Quatro Almas recuperada, enfim o fim. Ou, era o que todos nós pensávamos.

Eu. InuYasha. Miroku. Sango. Shippou. Kirara. Kohaku. Sesshoumaru. Rin. Jaken. Kaede. Todas as pessoas do vilarejo. Todos os youkais na proximidade. Pensamos que aquele tinha sido o fim.

Então, uma meido surgiu no ar atrapalhando o festejo de todos e foi como se a felicidade fosse sugada de repente, apenas aquela surpresa fria deixada para trás.

A fina linha da esperança emaranhada no meu âmago se rompeu quando eu me senti ser açoitada por um vento e o meu corpo ser levantado, flutuando em direção a meido, desaparecendo tão repentinamente quanto ela apareceu.

Não houve tempo para ação ou reação, tanto por minha, quanto por parte dos meus amigos. Houve apenas um grito mudo preso na garganta, meus olhos arregalados pelo pavor… e minha mão estendida para o vazio.

* * *

**Two day.**

Escuridão.

Em primeira instância, tudo o que eu queria fazer era correr, correr e correr. Correr até as minhas pernas não aguentarem mais o peso do meu corpo, correr até que meus pés passassem de doloridos, para bolhas incomodadas pelo sapato ao sangue manchando as minhas meias brancas. Eu queria correr até que os meus olhos úmidos conseguissem avistar alguma fonte de luz…

Correr até encontrar a saída.

Só que de acordo com as minhas experiências passadas, eu sabia muito bem que de nada aquilo resolveria. Eu sairia apenas machucada e incapaz de lutar, caso a ocasião exigisse.

Então, eu forcei a mim mesma a permanecer parada.

Os dedos das minhas mãos chegavam a doer com a força que eu exercia no arco, agarrada a ele como uma náufraga em alto mar, abandonada à deriva sobre algum tronco qualquer.

Era a única coisa que me mantinha sã naquele abismo infinito.

* * *

**Three day.**

Mais do que sentir o meu coração retumbar no peito, era o barulho ensurdecedor dos batimentos em meu ouvido. Como se o próprio músculo fosse simplesmente sair por ali, acaso eu levasse um susto daqueles.

É claro que o silêncio sepulcral que me rodeava ajudava em muito para que, por menor que fosse o barulho, tornasse a situação desesperadora. Por deus, até a minha respiração alta e desregulada, ao ponto de me tirar do sério, não estava ajudando em nada.

Se eu não soubesse melhor, pensaria que havia percorrido uma maratona a toda velocidade e não que estivesse, talvez horas a fio, parada no mesmo lugar.

Forcei-me a engolir a saliva acumulada na minha boca pelo nervosismo, tentando aplacar a secura na minha garganta.

Mais que medo.

Mais que pavor.

Eu estava a ponto de enlouquecer de desespero por falta de luz. Até quando eu aguentaria tudo aquilo?

\-- Por favor…

* * *

**Four day.**

\-- … InuYasha?

A minha voz soou num misto de desespero e alegria que me deixou, por poucos segundos, nauseada. Eu poderia jurar ter visto algo branco e vermelho na minha visão periférica, mas é claro que ao me virar, nada havia ali.

Eu estava sozinha, desamparada e com a mente confusa demais para pensar em algum plano mirabolante. E mesmo que não houvesse muito a ser feito, eu não podia continuar ali.

Respirei fundo, tentando normalizar minha respiração e acalmar meus batimentos cardíacos, focada na sensação da madeira fria entre minhas mãos. Com a pouca coragem que havia conseguido restaurar, eu dei o meu primeiro passo desde que cheguei ali.

Os próximos passos que se seguiram depois foram muito mais fáceis do que eu havia pensado de início, logo eu me vi correndo sem um rumo aparente, apenas com o desejo de não permanecer na inércia.

Eu iria sair dali!

* * *

**Five day.**

Era extremamente estranho correr a esmo no breu, sem a visão para me auxiliar naquela empreitada, tudo o que eu podia fazer era me apoiar desesperadamente nos meus outros sentidos.

Inútil.

De nada adiantava a audição perante aquele silêncio ensurdecedor. De nada adiantava o olfato perante a completa falta de odores. De nada adiantava o meu tato já que não sentia pisar sobre algo firme e sólido.

Meu coração desenfreado retumbava no meu peito que subia e descia em um ritmo frenético por causa da minha respiração desregulada. O nervosismo percorria todo o meu corpo, tornando difícil conter os espasmos dos meus membros diante a aflição, do meu medo instinto de que algo, ou alguma coisa, estaria logo a minha frente.

E isso quase freavam as minhas pernas. Ainda assim eu forçava a mim mesma a permanecer forte, o aperto do arco em meu corpo meu único bote salva vidas

* * *

《~S2~》

* * *

Ah! Olha eu aqui de novo~ 3 Esse universo me cativou demais, não pude me conter e trouxe mais uma para vocês~ kkkk Está vai ser em formato drabbles, eu postarei sempre que tiver cinco ou mais capítulos prontos!

Eu espero que gostem tanto quanto estou amando escrevê-la~ 3

Deixem-me saber, em~ Review é sempre bom, além de saber se estou ou não na direção certa!

Beijos~ Beijos~


	2. Two Time

**Six day.**

\- Joia de Quatro Almas.

Não pude deixar de sussurrar, um alívio gostoso tomando o meu corpo por inteiro ao encontrar uma fonte de luz na escuridão.

O sentimento foi momentâneo.

Não havia tempo para ficar aliviada, para deixar o sentimento se apossar de mim. Eu poderia sim, naquele exato momento, deixar as minhas lágrimas contidas com firmeza, banharem o meu rosto. Mas eu sempre fui teimosa demais para me deixar desistir assim.

Então, quando a realização caiu sobre mim, eu fiquei simplesmente estática diante o resplendor da joia. Imaginando como tal possibilidade não me ocorrerá antes. Não era a falta de luz que me deixou cega e sim, o medo da verdade, escondido em algum lugar dentro de mim, que me cegou.

Porque eu sabia.

Sabia!

Eu estava aprisionada ali, dentro…

E mesmo assim… a minha risada amarga ecoou na plenitude do lugar, as minhas bochechas brilhando pelas lágrimas derramadas.

* * *

**Seven day.**

Cai de joelhos, as minhas pernas trêmulas demais pelo baque da realidade tornou-se incapaz de aguentar o meu peso por mais tempo.

O arco foi largado à frente quando o pranto tomou o meu corpo, fazendo com que eu precisasse das minhas mãos para apanhar as lágrimas traiçoeiras, como se eu pudesse contê-las apenas limpando-as do meu rosto.

E mesmo sabendo que não adiantava, eu não conseguia parar. O meu coração pulsava com a dor dilacerante que eu sentia rasgar a minha alma, abolindo toda a mísera esperança encontrada dentro de mim.

Eu queria gritar.

Apenas gritar.

E gritar.

E gritar.

Até que eu me ouvi e me dei conta de que aquilo não era apenas mais um pensamento aleatório da minha cabeça perante a situação. Eu já gritava a pleno pulmões. A minha voz nada mais era que um escape para a dor que sentia me despedaçar por inteira.

* * *

**Eight day.**

Vazia.

As minhas lágrimas por fim secaram.

A minha voz rouca por fim se silenciou.

Eu sentia os meus olhos inchados, a minha garganta seca e dolorida… eu sentia o meu corpo por inteiro doer. Eu só poderia pensar na fadiga acumulada depois de luta após luta, sem o devido descanso tanto o meu corpo, quanto a minha mente estavam exauridos.

Eu queria apenas me deitar naquele chão obscurecido, encolher o meu corpo até o formado de um casulo, fechar os meus olhos e me deixar ser levadas pela exaustão. Não queria saber de mais nada. Não queria pensar em mais nada. Eu somente…

Naraku.

A Joia de Quatro Almas.

A minha família.

Os meus amigos.

… me sentia simplesmente vazia demais para me importar com alguma coisa no momento, o meu estado estava tão, mais tão esgotado que eu só desejava esquecer.

Apagar tudo da minha mente e dormir.

* * *

**Nine day.**

"Então, faça um desejo."

Uma voz chegou a mim de súbito, ela não parecia vir de canto algum e ainda assim ela me rodeava com ternura. Por um momento eu me mantive quieta, meus olhos vidrados para o nada enquanto a minha mente voltava a realidade.

Não demorou para que eu fitasse a Joia flutuando sobre mim, a sua energia era tão brilhante, tão pura e gentil… ainda assim…

"Kagome"

… ainda assim…

"Você não vai fazer um desejo?"

Tão cruel.

E essa constatação trouxe uma nova onda de lágrimas aos meus olhos já inchados. Eu não pude me forçar a impedi-las, eu deixei que elas transbordassem por meus olhos, que elas escorressem pelas minhas bochechas e caíssem do meu queixo.

"Você vai escolher passar a eternidade nessa solitária escuridão?"

Um soluço foi engasgado pela mão que pus sobre a minha boca, eu não queria correr o risco. Não mesmo.

* * *

**Ten day.**

"Responda-me, Kagome."

A joia era tão reluzente em seu brilho etéreo que eu tive que fechar os meus olhos, incapaz de aguentar a pressão do que ela me impunha.

"Seja verdadeira com o seu coração, Kagome."

Eu poderia mesmo ser verdadeira comigo mesma?

"Você deseja ver a luz."

Eu… desejo…?

"Volte!"

Para onde…? Exatamente para onde era que eu deveria voltar?

"Apenas faça esse desejo."

E esse seria o desejo certo? Eu não estaria sendo apenas egoísta fazendo tal desejo?

"Então, o que você fará?"

Eu abri meus olhos, as lágrimas silenciosamente ainda deslizando por meu rosto. Encarei a Joia de Quatro Almas. A dor, a mágoa e a aflição guerrilhavam por espaço dentro de mim. Eu nunca poderia ser egoísta. Nunca. Sempre fui altruísta demais para o meu próprio bem.

\- Joia de Quatro Almas…

Eu estendi as minhas mãos com o impulso mal contido de segurá-la pela última vez.

* * *

**Eleven day.**

Ela pulsou duas vezes antes de pousar suavemente na palma da minha mão. As energias turbulentas dentro da joia se aquietaram em contato com o meu poder espiritual.

E pareceu certo. Como se aquele fosse o único lugar em que ela deveria estar, ela nunca deveria ter sido tirada de dentro de mim como tinha sido.

Por mais que a ferida tivesse cicatrizado, era como se ainda restasse o buraco que a joia ocupasse dentro de mim.

Eu balancei a cabeça para dispersar tal pensamento, meus próprios sentimentos em controvérsia diante a joia. Tudo estaria bem se ela nunca tivesse saído dali, por outro lado… não conheceria as pessoas maravilhosas que conheci, graças a ela.

Apertei-a brevemente entre as mãos antes que a trouxesse até mim, encostando-a na minha testa. Fechei os meus olhos e respirei fundo, de repente cheia de coragem e esperança.

\- Eu desejo que desapareça… para sempre!

* * *

|~S2~|


	3. Three Time

**Twelve day.**

O céu límpido resplandecia a sua estrela mãe com orgulho, o vento compassivo com os seres vivos soprava vagarosamente sobre eles, acalmando assim o calor ardente dos raios solares em contato com as suas peles.

_Através do tempo~_

As copas fartas das árvores bailavam felizes, largando algumas folhas ao vento como tributo pelo dia maravilhoso. Pássaros cantavam em harmonia, deixando o ambiente alegre e contemplativo. As flores desabrochadas lançando ao ar as suas fragrâncias, mesclando umas às outras, ao invés de ser enjoativo, ele estimulava os olfatos mais aguçados.

Pessoas aproveitavam o dia para sair e tomar um banho de sol, fresco pela brisa. Assemelhando aos animais domésticos, largados preguiçosamente em cada canto sombreado, famílias e casais enfeitavam as praças e os parques, crianças correndo e brincando entre si, suas risadas contagiando os adultos. Até os solteiros se aventuravam naquele dia, alguns apenas aproveitando o clima. Outros, pondo a leitura em dia. E outros, com cadernos, eternizavam em suas folhas brancas a paisagem bonita.

Um estrondo agudo irrompeu o clima ameno.

_Cruzando eras~_

Inesperadamente, nuvens e mais nuvens foram surgindo e se acumulando, obscurecendo a estrela mãe e colorindo o céu com tons frios. Tal como se o dia se transformasse em noite.

Trovões e relâmpagos mesclavam entre si, a mudança tão repentina causando alvoroço. Roupas foram recolhidas as pressas. Janelas fechadas com brusquidão. Os mais prevenidos abrindo as sombrinhas para se protegerem, outras tentando encontrar uma loja para comprar uma. E mais outras tentando o possível para chegarem em seus carros e se protegerem. Todos e quaisquer animais procuraram abrigos.

_Eu vou proteger vocês~_

O céu desabou, literalmente.

Era como se os próprios Deuses se apiedassem e o mundo chorasse pela jovem adormecida no fundo do poço.

Porque o destino… Ah! O destino…

Ele nunca é uma estrada plana.

* * *

|~s2~|


End file.
